


Noble

by Confuzledsheep



Series: Honor Incarnate [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Katalina was the first to disappear. It made perfect sense, Luminiera had never really liked her.But she was vanishing all too fast.





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I made a semi Sequel...............
> 
> This one is a bit more disorienting than the first one, and that is what I intended the fic to be like. I apologize if this has caused some confusion.

The orange fringes of exhaustion filled her vision, a frantic blinking to shake it only working for so long.

She just needed to finish this sentence- and then she could accept Luminiera’s manipulation of her body. 

Losing control of her own flesh should have sent her into a spiral of alarm- but she couldn't afford to do that. She couldn't live without Luminiera, and the beast couldn't live without her.

Manipulations of perception should have made her more afraid, more concerned. But she knew she was powerless to stop the primal. If Luminiera deemed it the correct course of action, than who was she to change it?

Begrudgingly accepting the situation would get her nowhere- she figured that out quickly enough. After all, some company was better than none.

Her eyes began to deceive her. First, only glimpses- then real hallucinations. 

Crewmates vanished, lost their autonomy. They became beasts in her eyes- monsters with no eyes, no ears, no noses- just glowing, gaping, chattering maws.

She never liked the things they said- they made her ears hurt and skull ache. Her party had been spared, so far. Seox was growing ever closer to shifting into a faceless- although she had never seen his face to begin with.

Katalina was the first to disappear. It made perfect sense, Luminiera had never really liked her. 

But she was vanishing all too fast.

The blur of chestnut hair and that horrific, sky blue maw that hurled such scathing words at her was fading. The color was washing away in the shifting grays of the background.

Some childish, stupid part of her didn't like it. That was the part that was still foolishly in love with her- the fraction that still believed she had a fighting chance. 

Waking up, she looked into the vastness of her room. The frames of her vision were fading gray. Luminiera was hiding more from her with each passing day.

But what had woke her? The borders had faded, dull browns restored to their nonexistent glory. Luminiera was resting inside of her- she could feel the beast's even breaths adding to her own.

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

It was a dry, cracked voice. It wasn't her own- but it wasn't Luminiera’s either. 

The worn brass knob turned, clattering with wear. Vira sat up, uncaring of her state of dress. Luminiera curled up in her lap, head resting on her shoulder, catlike.

Muted browns were more than familiar, blue teeth and soaking jowls injecting her heart with something akin to fear-

It was Katalina.

Warped and wobbling, like a paper boat on a river, Katalina spoke.

“Good. You are awake.”

Vira refused to respond, Luminiera’s small wings draping over her torso, protecting some form of modesty.

“You’ve been asleep for days. I was ordered to ensure you were still alive.”

A blank stare met the general in response. Katalina’s eyebrows furrowed. Vira was waiting for another scolding, but it never came.

Stepping inside, Katalina closed the door behind her, the bolt of the lock clicking into place.

_ It’s taken her long enough… I will be quiet, and hopefully, the end will be swift- before Luminiera can manifest. _

“...I believe you.”

Blinking, Vira’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. 

“That you’re not yourself. I- I don’t know how I thought it was an act. But, I don’t think you’re a liar- I just. I-“

Katalina was  _ stumbling  _ over words. Vira never thought she would see the day. Oh, if only Luminiera would allow her face to cut through the illusion- even if her body was still that of the monsters she was now surrounded by. 

“...Luminiera- is that who you are right now?”

The primal chimed in response, Vira continuing to stay silent. 

“Please, give her back-“

The sight of Luminiera receding back into Vira’s chest made her silent, backing up. Fear of offense and collected desperation showing in her face.

“You already have her back.”

The cool, even voice speaking from Vira’s lips was unfamiliar to Katalina. It sounded like it did, all those months ago in the kitchens. 

“You have had her all this time, and yet what do you do? Those filthy men objectify her, fail to recognize her brilliance, her years of training. The square faced one who obsesses over her is not much better- a fool in love with an illusion, too cowardly to see the truth.”

“Are you in reference to Lowain and- how did you know of those things?!”

“I see everything she sees, I have seen every moment of her life. I know Vira. I have become Vira. With no face for my own I have taken the body of one who does not desire it anymore. Vira is the leader of my nation- keeper of the ideals I was built to protect. I could not have asked for a more perfect host.”

“B-but Vira is still in there- right?! She- she cannot be gone! The sword at my side, the wind at my back-“

“Vira is gone. The woman you love was driven out. By whom? None other than yourself.”

Katalina’s face shattered. Every ounce of hope in her body had been evaporated- in a last act of desperation, she stumbled towards the bed, collapsing before it, grasping Vira’s hands.

“No, No! She is not gone! She was too strong, too loyal! A pride that could never be tainted- honor and love of the most pure degrees!”

“She had too much honor, too much pride- you cast her out! You deemed her love to be too much!”

Ignoring Vira’s bare chest, Katalina gazed up at her, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. She was too late, far, far too late.

“...Do you wish to fool yourself? Hold your beloved Vira in your arms?”

Luminiera’s proposition was odd- was she not the primal beast of honor and morals? Why would she offer Katalina such a thing, tempt her in such a way?!

Katalina was noble, If she was anything in the world- why would Luminiera offer her such an inappropriate thing?!

And yet… she couldn't seem to help herself. The temptation was all too great. 

Vira's eyes fluttered shut, only to open again. They were no longer rimmed with gold, telling Katalina that Luminiera had receded, as promised. 

Now her eyes were dark and cloudy- as if she couldn't even see Katalina kneeling before her.

She couldn't stop herself- there was simply no way she could keep herself from not doing it.

Leaning forward, her hands gently cupped Vira’s cheeks. Her empty eyes seemed to dig into Katalina’s soul, unearth things she wanted to hide. Once shameful affections, love that she thought was unnatural and unreturned. 

Tears poured down her cheeks. Deep down, she knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. 

Vira’s lips were soft and limp against hers. A hollow replication of what Katalina knew they should be like. Pulling away, tears continued to cloud her vision, making Vira’s face all but vanish.

Leather and armour against bare skin was likely uncomfortable- but Vira had yet to complain as Katalina pulled her closer, down on one knee as he guided Vira’s limp body towards her.

A gloved hand guided her head towards Katalina’s, their lips again meeting, if ever so briefly.

Was this not the thing that was supposed to rouse sleeping princesses from their slumber? Had the magic imbued in true love’s kiss been lost to time?

Or were her feelings simply fantasy?

Two kisses grew in number, Katalina praying that one of them would fulfill the faithless prophecy. It no longer just involved lips- her tongue weaving between pliant lips. 

Gods, what was she doing? What had she become? She was supposed to be a woman of honor and glory, and here she stayed- kissing the doll-like body of the woman she had driven to madness, the woman she had loved the most. It was a shallow, meaningless gesture- only serving to comfort herself, with no regard for what Vira wanted. Katalina would have done anything for Vira in that moment- thrown herself off the ship if she must. 

Warm breath curled over her lips. She couldn’t see Vira- squeezing her eyes shut as tears burned her skin. 

A motion from the woman before her came as quite the shock.

Lips met again, a tongue softly prying into her mouth. Katalina allowed it, deepening the gesture.

Katalina clutched her torso like she was upon her deathbed. Skin against cold steel, lips mashed together and saliva slowly pooling at the corners of their lips- Katalina wished that she could show Vira this devotion at every waking moment- but that was not how the world worked- they knew that.

Gasping for air, Katalina buried her head into Vira’s shoulder, sobbing with great, powerful breaths- her chest was rattling and expanding like the engines great bellows. 

A worn, calloused, and soft hand ran through her hair. Vira was warm and moving and  _ alive _ and Katalina could apologize to her every second of every day until their deaths and it would still never make of for this. Nothing could ever forgive her of this, she could never be freed of the shackles of guilt. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

Once upon a time, Vira was the one sounding like this- chattering of a phrase of obsession, a declaration of love. Those days were possibly over.

Vira was gone, and for Katalina, she needed to fall back in love all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or Kudo!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) as well!!


End file.
